callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flak Jacket
Flak Jacket is a Tier 2 perk featured in Call of Duty: World at War and a Tier 1 perk featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops which reduces explosive damage done to the player. Call of Duty: World at War In World at War, it is unlocked at rank one in the "Heavy Gunner" class. Flak Jacket decreases all explosive damage taken by 25%, and caps the maximum damage taken from any one explosive (excluding a direct hit from a grenade launcher, Bazooka or a tank shell) to 75. In effect, this allows the player to survive 'any '''single indirect explosive attack. Players who find themselves constantly killed by Grenades, Bouncing Betties, Tanks, Satchels, Artillery Strikes or M9A1 Bazooka will find this perk to be very useful. This perk has very little effect in Hardcore, due to decreasing HP of players, since the 75 damage cap is far above the maximum health level. Tips This perk is commonly used in Headquarters, Domination and War to prevent being killed by grenades while trying to capture a flag or HQ. It is also especially useful in Search and Destroy, as the enemy will plant Bouncing Betties on the target to kill the player planting the bomb. It can also be helpful when camping in the watchtower on Makin because players will often throw grenades into the tower in hopes of killing the player. It is often used with SMGs or Shotguns, as they can deal high damage even without perks such as Stopping Power. Call of Duty: Black Ops Flak Jacket returns as a tier 1 perk in Black Ops. Flak Jacket reduces explosive damage received by the player in a very similar way to World at War. The explosive damage is not only reduced but capped at 75% of the player's maximum total health allowing the player to survive almost all explosive attacks. In regular matches, explosive damage is capped at 75 (75% of 100, maximum player health). In Hardcore modes, damage is capped at 22.5 (75% of 30). Direct hits or being stuck by Semtex/Explosive Tip Bolts will still result in death. With the pro version of Flak Jacket, the player is able to reset the fuse on thrown grenades and is immune to fire damage. You must complete 3 challenges to have the chance to buy the pro version. Players using Flak Jacket will appear to have significant amounts of body armor and a thick helmet. Challenges *Survive 10 explosions with Flak Jacket perk. *Throw back 5 enemy grenades. (No Kills Required) *Plant or disarm 10 bombs in Demolition, Search and Destroy, or Sabotage. Notes *Although very helpful for surviving indirect explosions, if someone attaches a Sticky Grenade to them, the player will still die. *All of Flak Jacket pro's challenges can be easily obtained by playing Demolition. *This perk is very useful in order to survive RC-XD explosions. However, the player can still be killed by one if it is touching him/her while it explodes. *Along with all other tier one perks this will change your appearance to a light bomb-squad suit. *This, combined with Tactical Mask, is preferred by some rushing and heavy class players, as they are able survive explosions and be less effected by flashbangs and concussion grenades, as well as Nova Gas. es:Chaleco_Antibalas Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Multiplayer